Crazy Chances
by mangonyan
Summary: Nepeta comes across Dave one day after the game and starts a wonderful friendship. Little known to both of them, feelings will develop as they deal with highschool and the people that come with it. Many random OC's.
1. Chapter 1

**Dave/Nepeta crack Fic chapter one**

She was lost. Jumping from rooftop to rooftop seemed like a good idea at the time, but no, she just had to get lost. As she sat down for a break, she heard a noise. Swords were singing and clashing on the next roof over. Equipping her claws, the young Leo went to see what was up.

Narrator, be Nepeta Leijon ===

You are now Nepeta Leijon, the mighty huntress, and you are pawfully lost. You look to the next rooftop and wonder if you can make it. You decide yes. As you leap across the gap, the swordplay starts up again. Landing safely, you get a closer look. Two humans wearing sunglasses are fighting intensely, though they seem to be refraining from hurting each other. You notice the fact that these two may be related even. This intrigues you greatly. Turning your thoughts to the fight in front of you, you put your claws back away, resulting in a flash of blue. The younger looking of the two looks straight at you and says "Looks like we have us an audience here." to the other. "It's ok we won't bite" says a deeper voice, presumably from the older of the two. You step out of the shadows. Their eyes widen as they see you fully. You recognize one of them. He played Sgrub with you and your friends. "Nepeta?" the younger one says. "Dave?" you ask. The older one looks confused. Dave realizes that and introduces you. "Bro, this is Nepeta. She played the game with me." Bro looks you over. "Sup" he offers. You can't help but giggle. Dave looks back at you. "So, you like parkour?" he says. You simply tilt your head confusedly. " I saw you running and jumping all over the rooftops, that is parkour." You understand now. "Yeah! it's fun!" You say happily. "Though I only really do it when I n33d to get away. Y'know the whole remembering death thing. It sucks." Dave nods his head. "I get that." You have a purrrfect idea. "Can I join in on some of that furrriendly strife going on here?" Bro and Dave share a look before turning to you. Bro speaks. "Why the hell not." You clap excitedly. "Yayyy!" You equip your claws. "Let the games begin."


	2. Chapter 2

**Dave/Nepeta crack Fic chapter two**

Nepeta, proceed to kick Dave's ass ===

You strife with Dave first. It is a quickly won fight. You start off with a bit of wild strikes, but you quickly warm up and you cat side comes out. Dave slashes, you get out of the way and counter, and so on. After your strife, you all have a good laugh. You fight bro next. it is substantially harder than your fight with Dave and you eventually lose, but it was still lots of fun! You look at the sky. "I have to get home soon, or else Equius will be mad." Dave looks at you and smirks mischievously. "Two on one?" he asks. You giggle happily. "Sure!" As soon as you say that, you and Dave are rushing at Bro. You leap upon Bro's shoulders to distract him as Dave strikes out. Somehow, Bro manages to throw you off and block Dave's attack. Dave and Bro flashstep across the roof and you follow them as best as you can. You and Dave, after multiple attemps, manage to pin Bro down. You sit on Bro's chest and Dave sits on Bro's legs. "H33h33h33 gotcha!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Dave/Nepeta crack Fic chapter three**

Nepeta, wake up in a strange place ===

You wake up on an unfamiliar floor. You think back to last night. After the strife, you went inside to play video games and eat. Oh no, you forgot to call Equius! You hope he isn't cross with you. You pull out your cell-phone and hit the 1 button. (after all, you keep your moirail on speed dial) He picks up after the first ring. "Nepeta, where have you been? I have been worried sick. It is unbecoming of you to just wander off like that, do you know what could have happened to you. I command that you get home right this instant." you sigh "Sorry. I came across Dave and Bro and spent all day hanging with them." you can heat Equius's heavy breathing on the other end. " You met back up with Strider? I will not allow you to be frolicking with such low blooded ruffians! I believe that I require a towel." You frown. "I can be furrrends with whom efurrr I purrrlease!" You hang up before he can say anything else. A shadow falls over you. "Argument with your moirail?" a baritone voice asks. You look up at Bro. "Yeah, he can't seem to get it into his thick brainpan that all humans have the same blood color, therefore making the hemeowspectrum useless. Uggghhh. Can I crash here while my meowrail calms himself down?" He takes a moment to process your rambling. "Ok little sis. Tell Dave that I'm out with Jake if he asks." You smile "Thank mew so much. Have fun with your matespurrrite." He lowers his shades and winks. "Sure will." With a wave, Bro walks out of the apartment.

_later that day_

You wake up after a quick cat nap to Dave screaming. You decide to investigate. As you walk into Dave's room, you notice that he is covered in colorful smuppets. "Fuckin' smuppets, fallin' on me an' shit!" His accent is more prominent, as he has just woke up. You giggle as you help him up. "You have a cute accent." There is no way in hell that you just saw_ Dave Strider_ blush. You notice that his shades fell off, so you snatch them up and put them on your own face. Everything is suddenly darker. Dave realizes the absence of his sunglasses and tries to get them back. "Nepeta give me those back!" You put them down your shirt. "Nope!" and run away. He groans in frustration and chases after you. He finally catches you when you jump over the couch. He holds you and sits down. "I am not letting go until you give me my shades back." You giggle defiantly. "Then get them." you say, not expecting him to reach into your shirt and pull them out. You squeak as he does so. "Dave!" you yell as you punch his arm. "Nepeta" he replies. You tickle him and you end up spending most of the afternoon having a tickle war


	4. Chapter 4

**Dave/Nepeta crack Fic chapter four**

Bro, walk in on possibly the most adorable scene ever ===

You walk into the apartment at three in the morning to see something that is kawai as fuck. Your lil' bro is passed out on the couch with Nepeta sleeping on his chest. You quietly grab your camera and snap a few pictures of them before going down the hall and entering your room.

Bro, be Nepeta again ===

You are now Nepeta and you are starting to wake up. You notice that your so called "bed" is moving and decide to get up. You walk into the kitchen and check the clock on the microwave. 6:o7 blares at you in bright red. It is too early to be up, so you go and curl back up with Dave.

Karkat, awaken to the sweaty nookwhiff beating at your door ===

You get up and throw a pair of boxers on before going to open the door. Equius stands there looking distressed. "WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT YOU NOOK SNIFFING, BULGE CHAFFING, ASSHOLE." You say. He looks horrified and gains his composure before speaking. "I must ask your assistance." He says quietly. You look at the clock behind you, it is 7 in the morning, too early. "WELL SPIT IT OUT. WHAT DO YOU NEED MY HELP FOR?" "I must ask that you find a way of locating my moirail. I believe i have upset her and she won't come home. I have no idea where she is." You roll your eyes. "DID SHE SAY ANYTHING THAT MIGHT SUGGEST AS TO WHERE YOUR RETARDED CAT GIRL IS STAYING." Equius sweats. "Nepeta is of perfect mental health. She did say something about meeting back up with strider." You sigh angrily "GIVE ME A SECOND."


	5. Chapter 5

**Dave/Nepeta crack Fic chapter five**

Nepeta, wake up again ===

You wake up to yelling on the other side of the door. You poke Dave awake before going to investigate. You open the front door to a scene that you think is quite funny. Karkat is standing there yelling at Bro, who is yawning and half awake. "WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE, KEEPING AN INNOCENT CAT TROLL CAPTIVE. WHAT THE FUCK MAKES YOU THINK THAT IS EVEN REMOTELY A GOOD IDEA." Bro yawns again. "Chill bro, she chose to stay here. she said it had something to do with her 'meworail' or some shit." Karkat gets redder than ever. "I SWEAR TO FUCKING GOG, WILL YOU EVER FIGURE THIS SHIT OUT." You take this moment to open the door. "Karkitty, what the hell are you doing here? Don't tell me, Equius sent you. Go away." You are furious. All you want is for Equius to let you have what ever friends you want, but that may never happen. Oh well. Karkat takes out his phone and types for a moment. "WELL, YOU SHOULD AT LEAST TELL YOUR MOIRAIL/ROOM MATE." You sigh. "I am still staying here furrr the rest of the weekend. I want to catch up with old furrrends." Karkat storms off. "OK WHAT EVER."


	6. Chapter 6

**Dave/Nepeta crack Fic chapter six**

Skip two months ===

You are Nepeta Leijon and you are starting human school for the first time. You are awfully nervous because you have no idea how people are going to react to you. Equius insists that you go to public school instead of doing homeschooling like does no good to worry now, you have arrived at the doors of South Skaia highschool. You hurry to your assigned Homeroom class. You are the first one there. The teacher greets you kindly and welcomes you to the planet, even though you have already been on earth for a take a seat near the back and wait for the other students. Class starts fifteen minutes later and you find that you know no one in your homeroom/first period class. This saddens you. About twenty minutes into the teachers rant on how she is so glad to help mold these young minds,a piece of crumpled up paper hits you in the back of the head. You flatten it out and are about to read the note when Dave bursts in the door with a late pass. "Sorry I'm late Ms. Norris. I forgot what day it was." He says. Everyone laughs and you giggle slightly. Dave takes the empty desk beside you and says hello. He looks down to see the note that you were about to read. You finally read it.'go home to your species cat troll' It is hardly threatening and you know that you could take one of those ruffians in a fight any day, but it still worries Dave. He frowns and looks at you."Who passed this?" he asks. You roll your eyes. "Shoosh, its all purrrfectly fine." The rest of class passes relatively uneventfully. On the way to second period, which you also share with Dave, he speaks. "The real reason that i was late was 'cause Bro thought it would be funny to mess with my alarm clock." You giggle."That's not nice." A voice comes to your attention. You sprint down the hall and throw yourself at Gamzee. "Gamzee! Tafurrros!" you say as you hug them both. "Well looky here. Heeeeeeeey Nepeta." Dave looks over his shoulder. You smile. "Hi Vriskers." Dave greets her with "Hey spiderbitch." Vriska glares at him. "Later dorks." And she walks away. You walk to second period with your friends.


	7. Chapter 7

**Dave/Nepeta crack Fic chapter seven**

Nepeta, go to band ===

You walk into the band room with a sense of awe. Dave walks in behind you and takes you to the storage room. You grab your flute and follow Dave. You practiced with Jade over the summer, so you know you will be good. Dave has been "ironically" playing the flute since after SGRUB. You are terribly nervous because you have to audition for your chair placement in front of the entire band. You notice Gamzee sitting in the percussion section and John at the piano. You don't feel so alone now. The band director tells everyone to sit down and starts to introduce you. She hands you a piece of music and the whole room goes silent. You know this piece, Dave had you drill it, you take a deep breath and play. When you finish there is applause. The band director tells you that you made third chair. THIRD CHAIR! You sit where you are told and Dave congratulates you. A girl with seaweed green hair sits in first chair. The rest of class goes smoothly.


	8. Chapter 8

**Dave/Nepeta crack Fic chapter eight**

Be a few weeks in the future ===

You have started to like school. Most of your friends are with you and the teachers are really nice. You have even made a few new friends! There was Alex, who seemed to be more of a fanperson (you really have no idea what Alex is exactly), Tessa, who is helping Terezi learn braille, Flynn, who is really smart and mysterious, Amber, president of the rock climbing club, and Alexyh, who confused you greatly. Alexyh and Amber are dating and are the most like any troll you have met, right down to the quadrants.(they got excited when they finally had a word for it) You like hanging out with them. Gamzee has also taken a liking to them. Apparently Alexyh makes a mean pie. Amber is really nice and taught you how to work the ropes and other climbing gear.(you already knew how to free climb) Tavros seems to be scared of Tessa, most likely to be because she is almost a human Terezi. Alexyh expands on Jade's tutoring with the flute. Equius now works for a robotics company, so there are even more robot parts on the floor of your shared apartment. You get to join in on some of he rooftop strifes with the Striders and lots of video game battles with Dave and John. Life is wonderful and you are happy


	9. Chapter 9

**Dave/Nepeta crack Fic chapter nine**

Nepeta, kick John's ass in Halo ===

"Weee! I win again! Haha!" You shriek happily. You exchange a fist bump with Dave. Karkat covers his ears. "Gog, Nepeta, you are killing my ears!" He says. John frowns. "Can we put it on capture the flag again?" He whines. Dave shrugs. "Sure." John immediately throws himself in Karkat's lap. "I call Karkat!" Karkat rolls his eyes. "Get off of me you nook whiffing fucktard." He says. "Love you too Karkat." John says before kissing Karkat on the cheek. As soon as you start the game, Bro walks in with a clearly drunken Jake. "Ok kids clear out." He says. There is a collective whine. "Bro, you know that it's game night." Dave states. "Then take your games somewhere else." Jake stumbles down the hall and into Dirk's room. Dave gets the idea. "Unless you want to hear my bro fuck his boyfriend senseless, then we should probably go." You jump up and get the games. "Lets all go to my purrrlace!" You squeak happily.

Dave, resist the urge to stare at Nepeta's ass ===

You fail to do so. Nepeta has given up wearing her over sized coat because if the heat and is currently wearing some damn booty shorts. Not that you are complaining. That ass is fine. Stop that! You may or may not have developed feelings for the cat troll. She is kind and funny and beautiful. What isn't to like about her? You reach her apartment way too soon and you are back to playing video games. You work as a great team with her. The pair of you manage to beat John and Karkat multiple times before you call it quits and put on a movie. Karkat and John sit on the floor and talk about the movie. You space out. A weight in your lap awakens you from your blank state. Nepeta looks scared half to death and you don't know why. Then you look at the screen and see that they had changed the movie while you were in a daze, it is now a horror flick. You hug Nepeta and then start petting her. Her whimpers of fear turn into purring. You look at the couple on the floor and see that John is holding onto Karkat for dear life. You laugh internally. Stretching out on the couch, you pull Nepeta closer. She snuggles up to your chest and sighs. You look at Karkat, who is laughing his ass off. " Yo Vantas, put on a different movie. You are freaking Nepeta out. Not to mention that your boyfriend looks like he is about to have a fucking heart attack." Karkat glares at you, unhappy to be interrupted, and you meet his gaze with the infamous Strider poker face. He grumbles and gets up to change the movie. He puts on Con Air, not the best of movie choices. John immediately gets up and goes to pop some popcorn. You sit up and Nepeta re situates herself in your lap.


	10. Chapter 10

**Dave/Nepeta Crack fic chapter ten**

Nepeta, be utterly bored ===

This is the third time that you have had to watch this stupid movie. The Hunger Games is a dead concept and yet the teacher is utterly obsessed with it. The teacher leaves the room and a steady chatter rises through out the room. You roll your eyes and go back to your drawing. An awkward silence envelopes the room after only a few moments of noise. A chair clatters to the floor and a screech echoes across the room. A loud thunk signals the collision of a student and the wall. You glare at the unknown human. The door slams open and the teacher walks in with the announcement of; "I'm back!" in a singsong voice. She looks around the room and is less than shocked to find that one of her students taking a nap on the floor beside the wall. She groans and smacks her forehead. "Again? Get up Elise!" The aforementioned girl jumps up and flips her short blonde hair. She giggles before skipping away. You roll your eyes in disgust. Such a ditz. A snicker is heard from behind you. You turn around and nearly elbow Dave in the face. You jump in surprise. "Dave!" you whisper. He just smirks and grabs your sketchbook off of your desk. "Wow! nice drawings." He says as he flips through the pages. His poker face falters for a second. "I assume that you found the ships." You say. He just turns the notebook towards you. "Seriously?" he points to a drawing that you did a while ago. It shows Dave, Sollux, John, and Karkat watching a movie. They are all sprawled across each other and cuddly. The caption says OT4. "What, it's adorable and you know it." He raises an eyebrow and you stick your tongue out at him. You and Dave have this kind of banter until the bell rings. He criticizes your ships and you counter with explanations as to why the ships are realistic. As you gather your things to leave, he walks up to you. "Video games at my place tonight?" You nod and rush out of the room.


	11. Chapter 11

Dave/Nepeta Crack fic chapter eleven

Dave, be confused ===

Yes, you are highly confused. "Since when did you take students? And why that bitch?" Bro looks at the bathroom door, most likely checking that she isn't out yet, before responding. "Look, her parents are paying me to teach her some discipline and a bit of self defense. Plus, she is one of us." You look at him confusedly. "How?" You ask. He looks amused. "Did you not notice the signs? Or were you too wrapped up in your cat-girlfriend to notice? She shows up to the LGBT meetings on a regular basis." You sputter. "She is not my- What? I knew that she is the captain of the football team and that she has fucked literally _all _ of the cheerleaders. I think that it is pretty obvious that she is gay or bi or some shit like that." Bro chuckles. He fucking chuckles! "Had I known that bit of information, I would have congratulated her on that feat. And to confirm it, she is bi." The bathroom door opens and a barely clothed girl walks out. You can see her finely toned muscles ripple as she moves. Damn is she hot. "C'mon babe, lets get to the roof to warm up. Dave, stop ogling." You turn beet red. "W-what ever bro, I-I've got to go see what is t-taking Nepeta so long to get here." You scream internally. Elise walks up to and tilts your head up with a finger. "Did I just hear a Strider _stutter_?" You backpedal quick as hell. "F-fuck you bitch." She smirks triumphantly. "Meh. Maybe later, babe." Nepeta decides to take that moment in time to storm in. She takes one look at the girl before you and snarls. You can see the iridescent blue of her claws peeping out from the sleeves of her over sized trench coat. "_You_. Get away from him you stupid bitch." Elise puts her hands up defensively. "Ok, sheesh." Bro grabs her arm and starts to lead her out of the apartment. she turns and blows a kiss your way. "See ya later hun'." She coos before exiting the room. Nepeta gives one last snarl before turning to you with a look that says "what the hell?" You shrug. The both of you walk into your room and flop down on the bed.

Nepeta, be pissed off ===

You just want to roar with frustration. _That stupid bitch thinks that she is __**so**_ _much better than me. _You think to yourself as you walk out of gym. Gamzee lopes along beside you, quietly humming to himself. He looks down at you. "You okay cat-sis?" He asks. "That Elise motherfucker is getting to you bad isn't she. She was cheating at dodgeball anyways." You perk up. "What?" You ask. "Yeah, Flynn hit her at the beginning of the game." You simmer with anger. "THAT BITCH!" You lash out at a hanging banner with your claws, effectively shredding it. You are infuriated. This is the worst week for Equius to be out of town on business. A loud honk frightens you out of your raging thoughts. "Chill sis, it's just a game." You roll your eyes. "If anyone needs me, I will be taking my anger out via strife at the Striders'." Your voice is suddenly void of emotion. You run all the way to Dave's apartment building without stopping.


End file.
